Uncharted Sea
by Gater101
Summary: The night had started out well enough and the tension – the good tension – had risen and risen and risen until they'd practically been grinding against each other in the back of the limousine.


Title: Uncharted Sea  
Summary: The night had started out well enough and the tension – the _good _tension – had risen and risen and risen until they'd practically been grinding against each other in the back of the limousine  
Characters: Tony, Pepper  
Pairing: Tony/Pepper  
Rating: R (soft, soft, soft)  
Notes: seblefebvre requested "tony/pepper first time sex. both feeling really scared/anxious. almost like two teenagers! first times are precious - so i really wanna see that with these two!" at the tonypepper_kink meme. This... is my attempt.

* * *

It's... strangely awkward. More than a little embarrassing and she wonders how it could possibly be this bad.

Okay, maybe _bad_ isn't the right word for it but, my God, it certainly isn't the mind-blowing sex she thought it would be.

Tony's quiet beside her, lying on his back as he stares up at the ceiling. There's a careful few inches of space between his arm and hers but it might as well have been a chasm as wide as the diameter of the Earth.

The night had started out well enough and the tension – the _good _tension – had risen and risen and risen until they'd practically been grinding against each other in the back of the limousine they'd had to phone for after they'd both had a little too much to drink. They'd barely made it in the front door with their apparel intact and on the move to the bedroom her dress, his shirt and trousers and shoes had been discarded haphazardly along the way. She'd been practically vibrating with need and dripping with the promise of what was to come.

It didn't, and neither did she. She's not entirely sure Tony did either.

Once inside the confines of his bedroom, they'd fumbled: he'd fumbled with the clasp of her bra, she'd fumbled as she tugged at his boxers; their teeth clashed and drew blood from their lips and she'd even gouged a massive graze into the back of his thigh from her new Louboutin's.

She stifled her groan and rolled onto her side to face Tony. He was still staring at the walls, his face a mask of stony blankness but his eyes shifted towards her slightly as she moved. She kept the careful distance between them but angled her body so as best to cover her nudity – arms placed deliberately across her breasts, legs slightly crossed – and sighed.

"Tony..."

He shook his head slightly and then turned to her, his lips tucked against each other into a tight line. He stared at her for a long moment before shifting onto his side, aligning his body against hers and she hitched a breath at the feel of his warmth moving closer to her. Said warmth pooled low in her stomach and she almost rolled her eyes at the irony.

"That... was..."

She snorted lightly and closed her eyes in slight embarrassment, her hand rising from the mattress to press against her face as her snort shifted to giggles and then into hysterical laughter.

"I think..." she managed to gasp a few moments later, "... that..."

"We should try again?"

She opened her eyes and instantly skimmed down his body; he was hard (again) and she was wet (again) and her pulse pounded through her veins. He reached out and his hand flirted with the skin of her waist before he settled it on her hip and pulled her forcibly closer. She groaned slightly and hooked her leg over his, her breath catching again when his hardness brushed lengthwise against her.

"Oh God... Yes..."

He slid into her, rolling her over onto her back and... and... she couldn't think of anything other than his name, couldn't feel anything other than him moving inside of her, his hands on her skin here-there... oh God, everywhere and she needed him to, to... Oh, God, yes, yes...

Afterwards, they lay panting, pressed against one another and Tony nuzzled her neck with his lips for a moment before settling against her, his heart pounding against her ribcage as his reactor settled half against the bed.

"I think... we'll call that our first time."

Pepper murmured agreement and shifted to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Wasn't it?"

He grunted slightly and she could feel his smirk against her skin. Then, with a last stroke of her fingers through his hair, Pepper drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
